Knowing
by sabrerocker
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara eavesdrop to find out just what their two demons friends are doing in the forest all day. KxH. Rated for Yusuke and Kuwabara's dirty minds.ONESHOT


SB: Ok, so this idea had been in my head for a_ long_ time, and I decided to get it out once I finally thought of an opening for this. Hope you enjoy!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as their teammates walked off once again into the forest surrounding the temple.

"Geez! They go off like that almost everyday. Hopefully they stay out past dinner this time, I'm looking forward to their share!" Yusuke slouched back onto the couch in the temple living room. Kuwabara leaned back into his chair.

"Hey, what do they even do out there?" Yusuke was silent. To be honest, no one really knew what they were doing. They just watched the demons leave around lunch with a picnic basket and come back many hours later.

"Training? I don't know. Do you think they brief me?" The two sighed. Yusuke tried to get interested in the program on tv, but he just couldn't. Curiosity was getting the better of him. He grinned as a brilliant thought crossed his mind. He leaned forward and motioned for Kuwabara to come closer to hear him.

"I say we do a little reconisance and find out." he whispered. Kuwabara smiled in agreement and the two quietly rushed out to the forest, following their demon allies. With a quick order to mask their ki, the two silently dove behind a bush as they heard the two demons walking their way. Yusuke motioned stay quiet ,they blended with the bush, backs to the scene, and listened. Too bad they couldn't see, but at least they had thei handy dandy camera, it could figure it out. The humans ears picked as they heard their friends take a seat in the clearing less than fifteen feet behind them.

"So, what is in the basket today?" They heard a small rustling.

"I've been looking everywhere for this. Quite interesting where I found it, actually."

"And what do you expect to do with that?" Soft whispering. "You are so kinky, fox."

Yusuke and Kuwabara froze.

"Just wait, I know youll like it too." It was quiet for a few minutes, and the boys were left to wonder exactly what was happening behind them. Hiei let out a small moan.

"Where are you going to pu-.....oh...'" Kurama moaned softly.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"I don't think we should use that out here."

"Why not?"

"We are kind of close to the temple, fox."

"We'll just have to be quiet then, won't we?"

"Easy for you to say. Youre not the one-..."

A few minutes passed. The sounds of rustling reached the two detectives behind the bush. They heard moans.

".....Kurama..."

"Hiei......"

"Goodness... where did you.. learn. ..._that_?"

"My secret..."

More rustling as time went by and the moans became more heated. Yusuke and Kuwabaras blushed grew brighter and they shared a look. They had no idea their friends were doing _this_ kinda stuff out here. And everyday?!

"It's so long...."

"All for you."

Panting continued and got even more heated.

"Sure hope no one comes .....looking for us."

"You say that everyday.....if the oaf and the detective showed up I don't know what .....I'd do.."

"That won't happen......I think that would be rude....don't you..?"

"Stop yappin and-"

The two humans couldn't take it any longer. Kuwabara grabbed the camera they had brought, for blackmail purposes only, and leaped out from the bush, Yusuke right behind him.

"GOT YOU!!!" And snapped as many shots as he could blindly to capture the scene. The flashes died down and the humans paused.

Kurama and Hiei were sitting cross-legged next to each other, facing the humans, fully clothed, eating turkey sandwiches from the picnic basket. The two demons were obviously trying not to laugh, but Kurama broke first. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like fish out of water. Hiei burst out in his own laughter, rolling on his back and almost chocking on his sandwich. The kistune was the first to come back to self control.

"Can we help you?" Kurama kindly asked. Hiei wiped his eyes and sat back up.

"We..uh....just came to see what you guys were.....up to.." Yusuke explained, slowly coming back.

"What the hell were you guys doing?!" The two demons shared a look.

"What do you think we were doing, oaf? Just eating lunch." The fire demon took a plentiful bite of sandwich.

"But we ....heard you guys." Kurama finished his last bite and wiped his hands on a napkin from the basket. He smiled up at them when they finally realized they had been played.

"I think you two should go back to the temple. Eavesdropping is not very nice."

The humans nodded slowly and started on their way back, almost sprinting. They could at least pretend they hadn't been dooped so horribly.

Back in the forest the two demons shared a small after laugh. Hiei finished his sandwich and laid back onto the soft grass. "So now what?" Kurama leaned over him, kissing his warm lips.

"How about what we always do?" Hiei grinned as the fox pulled at his scarf.

"I don't think those two will be back here for a while."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SB: I had to!! XD Hahaha! NOw that is out of my head, I can focus on Ave Maria, hopefully get inspired so my next chapter doesn't sick. Please review and tell me how you liked it. :)


End file.
